Shirubia Wakaruni
Shirubia Wakaruni (ワカルニ シルビア, Wakaruni Shiruba) is a tokubetsu Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a respected veterinarian and a medical-nin. Background Ever since Orochimaru was young he had interest in kinjutsu and he wanted to obtain knowledge of all techniques. Secretly he started his experiments in order to get immunity on the human body. He tried a lot of illegal experiments about DNA on human cavys, like that of Yamato: sixty boys were injected with the First Hokage's DNA in the hopes that they could replicate the First's ability to use Wood Release, as well as an unquantified ability to control tailed beast. Orochimaru later abandoned the experiment believing that none of them had survived, however, Yamato was the lone survivor, and found himself endowed with the First's abilities. 3 years later Orochimaru decided to try new experiments on his own DNA. Birth The only successful method to reproduce his own DNA was get a woman pregnant. So he kept a woman prisoner and raped her until she get pregnant. The lack of this method was that in this way Orochimaru could only replicate 50% of his own DNA, beacuse the 50% rest was the woman's DNA. However this was the only procedure praticable. Few months later the woman got pregnant and 9 months later, when Orochimaru was 31 years old, Shirubia was born (7 years before the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha). She grew as a prisoner like her mother. Childhood When Hiruzen finally retired and named Minato Namikaze his successor, Orochimaru saw no more reason to remain in Konoha and began to be less discreet with his actions. 6 years after Shirubia’s birth the Third Hokage discoverd Orochimaru doing his experiments and so Orochimaru’s laboratory was destroyed and many of the human cavyes died, including Shirubia's mother that was trying to defend her daughter. Orochimaru was forced to flee Konoha but he couldn’t take anything with him. Seeing that Shirubia was more valuable to him alive for the sake of his research, he did a jutsu in oreder to delete her memory, as he did previously with his student Anko Mitarashi. Anbu Team found Shirubia wandering in Orochimaru's laboraty with no memories. She was woring a snake-shaped necklace. No one could remove it and as she grows, the necklace adapts to the shape of his neck. It is a sort of Orochimaru's mark or seal to controll Shirubia. After a lot of interrogations by the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, were they stated that she couldn't remember anything, she was adopted by Inuzuka clan. Youth Inuzuka clan looked after her and treated her like a member of the clan. She become a very close friend of Hana Inuzuka, that is a year younger than Shirubia. They were like sisters and spent always time togheter. A year later, when she was 7 years old, on 7th July born Kiba, Hana's brother. Later, on 10th October (Naruto's birthday) the Nine Tail attacked Konoha. Kiba always considered Shirubia as his old sister, like Hana. In that years the Inuzuka clan, seen her strong feeling with dogs, taught her how to train ninja dogs. She also became an expert in tracking down. The following year Shirubia and Hana started to attend accademy togheter when they were 8 and 7. They gradueted when Shirubia was 13 and Hana 12. So they become Genin. In that time Kakashi was 20 and he was training his own ninja dogs mostly for tracking purpose. He previously become Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and Jonin at 13 and at 15 he joined Anbu. Inuzuka clan put beside him Shirubia, in order to delevop her ability in ninja dogs training. Shirubia and Kakashi trained 8 ninja dogs, called Ninken, that Kakashi can summon. Since Kakshi and Shirubia worked well togheter and did a great job with those dogs, the Third Hokage stated that Shirubia would be Kakashi's first student. Two years later Shirubia graduated as Chunin, at the age of 15. Kakashi had been her sensei for 6 years, since she was 19 and he 25. Meanwhile Shirubia and Hana started to study to become medical-nin; a field which requires excellent chakra control and a great wealth of knowledge. They specialised in veterinary medicine and had proven themselves to be talented medical-nin. Part I (Pre-Shippuden) Introduction Arc Shirubia is seen often accompaning Kiba to the accademy. During that time she could know the future Konoha 11. When Kiba was 12 and became a genin-level shinobi, Shirubia was 20. In that years she decided to specialise in medical ninjutsu with Hana Inuzuka so Kakashi was assigned as sensei to Team 7. Chūnin exams Arc During the first phase of chūnin exams, Shirubia and Hana, along with the three Haimaru Brothers, were assigned to investigate rumours of a disturbance in part of the village. While heading towards the area, they came across Kabuto Yakushi, who they advised to head home after learning that he was not aware of the situation.Naruto chapter 307 Later they found the dead body of Hayate Gekkō. During the second phase of chūnin exams, Anko found out that Orochimaru was infiltrated between the other Gennin. She tried to stop him but he escaped''Naruto'' chapter 50, so she asked to Shirubia and Hana to track down him with their ninja dogs. Later they found him and fought with him. Orochimaru defeated Anko, Hana and his dogs, but when was at the point to kill Shirubia, he saw her necklance and he understood that she was her experimental daughter. He told her that he would reveal her real past and who she really was only if she would follow him. Then he disappeared. When Hana were restored, she revealed to Shirubia that she was found 14 years ago (when she was 6) with no memory near Orochimaru's old laboratory. She decided to speak about this with Kakashi, but she didin't becase few time later started the invasion of Konoha. Invasion of Konoha Arc Shirubia and Hana were committed in fighting the ninja enemy. Once defeted them, she reached Kakashi and Guy to the Chunin arena, fighting the Suna and Oto-ninja with them. There she saw Orochimaru killing the Third Hokage. She hated him for that, but she wanted to know the truth on her story. After the failed Invasion, Shirubia and Kakashi went togheter to Hiruzen's funeral, mourning his loss. Search for Tsunade Arc After the Third Hokage's funeral Shirubia went to Kakashi to speak about what Orochimaru told to her. Kakashi was sorry for her but he forbidden her to follow him. The following day Shirubia returned to Kakashi's house but he saw him in coma beacuse of Itachi's sharingan. Shirubia staied near Kakashi until Tsunade arraived in the village and awoke Kakashi and Sasuke. Shirubia makes an appearance along with Kakashi to watch Tsunade's inauguration as Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Shirubia was sent on a mission with Kakashi, after after he stopped the battle between Naruto and Sasuke on the hospital roof and lectured Sasuke about the importance of friendship. When they returned from the mission, Shirubia and Kakashi learned that Sasuke had defected and a squad of genin, led by Shikamaru, had been sent out to retrieve him and deal with Orochimaru’s Sound Four. Ignoring the fact that Tsunade assigned to Shirubia and Kakashi a new mission, Kakashi rushed out to track down his student and the retrieval team. He asked Shirubia to follow him. At first Shirubia was reticent and undecided because Orochimaru, his father, was involved, and she didn't want to deal with him. However because of Kakashi's duty to his student, she decided to follow him. So using his ninken, Kakashi and Shirubia were able to locate a defeated Naruto, with Sasuke long gone. Unable to pursue Sasuke because of a fresh rainfall and due to Naruto's current condition, Kakashi and Shirubia took Naruto back to the village to recover. That was the first time that Shirubia met Naruto since he was at the Accademy with Kiba. Later she was seen again with Hana Inuzuka, tending to Akamaru's injuries and assuring Kiba that he would be fine. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Shirubia and Kakashi continued to be sent on missions during the anime's filler arcs, leaving them with very few appearances. They returned from a mission in time to recapture some of the prisoners that had escaped from prison when Mizuki led a breakout but soon after Shirubia and Kakashi were sent to an S-rank mission. Before leaving Kakashi summoned Pakkun and asked him to help Iruka to find Mizuki''Naruto'' episode 143. Later Shirubia and Kakashi are seen walking togheter in Konoha while they cross into two men dressed up as Guy and Rock Lee. Shirubia and Kakashi suddenly recognised the impostors and warned the Hokage''Naruto'' episode 161. In the anime, Akamaru contracted a disease from a biological weapon which causes him to become feral at night. Shirubia and Hana, along with the veterinarians at the hospital, were tasked with curing him. The hospital was unable to complete its treatment of the disease before Kiba broke Akamaru out, unwilling to trust the other doctors with Akamaru's care. Shirubia and Hana were given a cure made by Konoha medic ninja for a gambled cure with a 50/50 success/fail rate. Shirubia, Hana and her ninken were assigned by Tsunade to inject it into Akamaru before his condition became irreversible and with help from Kiba, Naruto, and her dogs, were able to cure him''Naruto'' episode 184. In the Ultimate Weapon Arc, Shirubia and Kakashi were sent to spy on the Takumi Village when rumours of an uprising reached Konoha. There, they discovered the entire village abandoned, and the corpses missing''Naruto'' episode 216. Shirubia was later showed up towards the end of the arc, where she was sent as part of reinforcements, along with Kakashi and Jiraiya, to aid Naruto and the rest of the genin in helping Sunagakure, only to discover that Naruto's team had already successfully completed their mission''Naruto'' episode 220. At the conclusion of Part I, Naruto and Sakura began training under Jiraiya and Tsunade respectively, leaving Kakashi without student. Shirubia, seen how strong the younger Konoha 11 became, asked to be trained by Kakashi again, like old times. Kakashi sayed that he couldn't train her anymore, but he would love training with her''Naruto'' episode 220. After Naruto Departure Arc One year after Naruto's departure Shirubia decided to started a travel along the Five Great Shinobi Countries. She sayed to Kakashi that she wanted to discover new reality, but the real reason was to collect information about Orochimaru. During her travel she met new people and she became friend to a girl called Urufei. Some times later, when she reached the Land of Sound, she bumped into Orochimaru's lackeys. They were going to clash but Kabuto appeared behind Shirubia and knocked her unconscious. She later awoke in Otogakure, a giant laboratory composed of various hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and various other countries. There she finally met Orochimaru that explained Shirubia her story. Orochimaru cheated her making her belive that now she found her family. Shirubia believed that beacuse Orochimaru was the only parent still alive. She developed a feeling like the one of Kimimaro to Orochimaru and she felt at home. But Orochimaru's real aim was to use her body beacuse she had 50% of Orochimaru's DNA. As months passed she learned new medical ninjutsu under Kabuto's controll and she could also see Orochimaru training Sasuke. A year passed and she realized that she was ending up like her mother: in fact Orochimaru's aim was to have an heir from her increasing the blood relationship, so the new heir would have 75% of Orochimaru's DNA. And so on until he would have an heir with the 100% of his DNA and so a perfect new young body. One day, while Orochimaru and Kabuto were involved with Sasuke's training she escaped and returned to Konoha. When Ororchimaru discovered that she was gone, he decided to not follow her because for his aim he didn't need Shirubia to be in Otogakure, but he only needed her to be alive. When the time of his aim will arrive, he will know where to find her. Part II (Shippuden) Kazekage Rescue Arc Shirubia returned in Konoha soon after Naruto's return, on the evening. She bumped into Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto while they were returing from Kakashi's bell test. Shirubia and Kakashi suddenly hugged each other but Naruto ruined that moment complaining that Kakashi didn't showed so much love to him and Sakura sayed that she had never seen Kakashi hugging anyone. Shirubia so went away embarassed. Kakashi sayed to Naruto and Sakura that he had to go home to fill in a report, as an excuse. Shirubia was waiting him in his home and whe he arrived she tell him about her travel and Orochimaru. She slept in Kakashi's house and the next morning she went to the hokage to give a report. That morining, when word reached Konoha that Gaara had been kidnapped by Akatsuki, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto were sent to rescue Gaara Kakashi. Sasuke and Sai Arc Kakashi, a bit disorientated, was brought back to Konohagakure by Guy and rushed to the hospital to recover from the strain of using his Mangekyō Sharingan. Shirubia and Tsunade visited suddenly him and ordered bed rest for at least a week. Yamato, a former ANBU ally, goes in his stead as Team Kakashi's leader to capture Sasori's spy. Before the mission began, Kakashi learned the horror that awaited if Naruto was allowed to reach the fourth-tail of the Nine-Tails chakra cloak; Jiraiya had received a near-fatal blow to the chest during training with Naruto in that form. Shirubia was later shown hooking up Kakashi to an IV and he was complaining with her that he wanted to eat solid foods. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Shirubia is seen often near Kakashi during his hospital recovery. Upon Team Kakashi's return to Konohagakure, Shirubia and Kakashi learned that they failed in capturing Sasori's spy and of their defeat by Sasuke. Kakashi then revealed that Shirubia and him had been brainstorming ideas on how to help their training and ultimately came up with an idea that worked only for Naruto. Later Kakashi was discharged from the hospital and with Yamato's help started to train Naruto. Few time later Shirubia and Kakashi were called away for a new mission by Tsunade, leaving Naruto unable to train and so Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato head out for a new mission near the Fire Temple where they met Sora. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Shirubia and Kakashi returned in Konoha after collecting information about Akatsuki, so Kakashi could go on training Naruto''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 72. Later she was drafted as part of the Nijū Shōtai thanks to her research skills''Naruto'' chapter 318. She with her team-mates went in search of Akatsuki members that had infiltrated the Land of Fire, at one of their known bases. They were however, unsuccessful in finding anyone at that location. One of her team-mates was Tsukiko Akyiama. That was their first mission together and found out that they had a great harmony. Later she was seen with Kakashi during Asuma's funeral''Naruto'' chapter 330 Three-Tails Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Konoha History Arc In the anime, while aiding the village in its recovery from Pain's attack, Shirubia found herself thinking of many past moments in her life and she realized blushing that Kakashi has always been present. Five Kage Summit Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Shirubia is assigned to the Third Division leaded by Kakashi alongside Guy, Rock Lee and Sakura. Later, she is seen with her division as a red flare goes off and Kakashi orders them to go the Surprise Attack Division. Along with her division, they encountered Zabuza and Haku who were about to attack the Surprise Attack Division. Kakashi defeated them but he was wounded on his abdomen by Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō. As the battle came to a halt when night fell, Kakashi ordered his division to rest. Shirubia went to him and used the Mystical Palm Technique to heal Kakashi's wound, even if he told her to take a rest. On the next day, Shirubia, Kakashi and his division resumed the battle against the remaining Mist Swordsmen. Then another set of White Zetsu show up as reinforcements and one of Naruto's clones arrive to lend his support. After dealing with the remaining Mist Swordsmen, Kakashi and Guy headed on to save Naruto from being captured by Tobi. Kakashi prohibited Shirubia to follow them. Since only one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was remaining (Mangetsu Hōzuki), Kakashi ordred her and the division to assist Naruto and Killer B once they were sealed the left enemy. Eventually, Shirubia and the division reached the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces to fight against the Ten-Tails under the command of Madara Uchiha and Obito Uchiha. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Upon arriving at the battlefield, Shirubia immediately began to take care of the wounded Kakashi, while Sakura was healing Guy.Naruto chapter 611 She later stood with Kakashi and the remaining members of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition. Manga under development Movies Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow A younger Shirubia is seen in a flashback along with Kakashi, when he was still in ANBU, escaping on a sled from daimyō's burning castle. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds When the infamous ninja of Land of the Sky attacked Konoha, Kakashi and Shirubia were ones of the ninja who fought to protect the citizens, and fended off the attack. Naruto Shippūden 5: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Shirubia can be seen amongst the villagers. Personality Shirubia appears to have a stoic demeanour, and a rather solitary and matter-of-fact attitude. When meeting new people, Shirubia is polite but a little shy. She likes studying and she is responsable, in fact sometime she yells at Kiba for his carefreeness. Similar to most of the Inuzuka clan, Shirubia is very stubborn. If she decides to do something, she will do it, even if she has to desert a comrade. Her weakness is that she doesn't like working in a team. She is determinate and she would sacrifice a team mate in order to complete the mission. Because of that sometimes she argue with Kakashi and he uses to repeate her Obito's word: "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Her trait is the proud: she prefers hiding her emotions beacuse she learned from her father that those are a sign of fragility. As defence she prefers not showing emotions. That's why usually she doesn't cry. The only time she did it was when Kakashi was badly injured and in coma. She don't like growing found of someone because she is afraid of loosing him. But due to the passing of the time she bonded with Kakashi and they became lover. However she finds difficult declare her love and open her heart to him. She will never admit openly to the others that she fell in love with Kakashi. Due to her complicated relationship with her father she is afraid to disappoint others and not being up to something. She also doesn't trust people easly and doesn't care much about other people's feeling. She doesn't know the value of friendship because when she was a child she grew like a prisoner with her mother. But later, when she was saved, she grew with Inuzuka clan and she became very close to Hana and Kiba. She possesses a very and attentive mind in regards to medical techniques, especially those pertaining to veterinary medicine. Abilities Shirubia is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level kunoichi: rather than all-around Jōnin training, she has the Jōnin-level ability in the specific area of ninjutsu and is an elite specialist in medical ninjutsu. Like the other Tokubetsu Jōnin-level (for example Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino), Shirubia is often assigned as subordinate to regular Jōnin when her services are needed. She frequently is partnered with Kakashi. Chakra contol Soon after the start of her first mission, Shirubia discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Kakashi pointed out that her ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made her superior to her peer in that respect. Her chakra control became a focal point of Shirubia's medical abilities. However her chakra control is less power than Sakura's one. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Shirubia became a medical-nin a field which requires excellent chakra control and a great wealth of knowledge. She specialised in veterinary medicine and has proven herself to be a talented medical-nin. Skills in jutsu and battle traits (debilitated - above average - average - above average - talented - gifted) * Strength in Jutsu: above average * Ninjutsu: talented * Genjutsu: below average * Taijutsu: average * Kinjutsu: below average * Fūinjutsu: below average * Strength in missions: talented * Intelligence: talented * Wisdom comes with age: average * Strength of body’s muscles: average * Agility well can move, dodge, etc.: talented * Dexterity well can aim/form seals: talented * Stamina: above average * Constitution well can take a hit: average * Charisma social are: debilitated * Comeliness it has to fit with looks above: average * Chakra control for medical ninja: talented * Cooperation well works with other people/comrades: debilitated Stats Jutsus *Ninjutsu Kawarimi no Jutsu Henge no Jutsu Bunshin no Jutsu Kage Bunshin no Jutstu Kuchiyose no Jutstu Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Raikiri Inabikari Bushin no Jutsu Sen'ei Jashu Sen'ei Tajashu Jagei Jubaku no Jutsu *Genjutsu Kai Narakumi no Jutsu Tivia * Shirubia has the same age of Kabuto, is 7 years older than Kiba and 7 year younger than Kakashi. * According to the databook(s): ** Shirubia enjoyes staying with animals rather than with other people and her hobbies are walking into the forest and sitting on the rooves looking down on the village. ** Shirubia is always eager to study medical issues. ** Shirubia wishes to fight Orochimaru and Kabuto. ** Shirubia is vegetarian. * Shirubia Wakaruni is the translation of her creator's name and relfects the personality and the aspect of her creator. Quotes * (To herself about Orochimaru) "My DNA is not my destiny" * (To Hana) "All I want.. Is Kakashi's approval and recognition" References DeviantART owner ---- Category:Female Category:Shirubia Category:Kakashi Hatake Category:Konohagakure